


Laser Tag and Kisses // Basigani

by lightning_primadonna



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, Laser Tag, M/M, Modern AU, basura lang po i2, tas sila yung bagay ihh haha, wala lang kinilig aq nung nabasa q tong prompt na i2
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightning_primadonna/pseuds/lightning_primadonna
Summary: Habang sila ay naglalaro ng Laser Tag, malapit nang matalo si Basilio. Kaya naman, naghanap siya ng paraan para makalamang ng puntos.





	Laser Tag and Kisses // Basigani

**Author's Note:**

> ;-----------------------------)

Sa isang mainit na silid naghihiyawan ang mga binata. Ngayon kasi ang kaarawan ng kanilang matalik na kaibigang si Sandoval. Kaya naman, napagpasiya nilang pumasyal muna at iwanan ang kanilang mga aklat at mga homeworks. Naisipian nilang magpalipas muna ng panahon at magsaya muna. Sila ay pumunta sa SM Megamall at naisip ng kanilang birthday boy na maglaro ng Laser Tag. Hindi naman pumayag si Pecson dahil 'pambata' daw ang larong iyon. Ngunit, wala siyang nagawa dahil sinabi ng iba na pagbigyan si Sandoval. Birthday niya naman kasi.

"Sinong magkaka-teammates?" Tanong ng lalaking nagtatrabaho sa Laser Tag. "Igrupo niyo yung sarili niyo sa apat. Tutal walo naman kayong lahat. Sakto lang."

"Ano, maiba taya nalang para walang daya." Bored na sinabi ni Placido at inilagay niya ang kanyang kamay sa kanilang harapan. Nagtataka siguro kayo kung bakit siya nandito, ano? Syempre, nandito siya dahil sa boyfrie— este, best friend niyang si Juanito na walang ibang ginawa kung hindi dalhin siya kung saan-saan. Para silang naka-mighty bond sa isa't isa. Ang hirap nilang paghiwalayin.

"Sige ba." Sagot naman ni Juanito.

"Maiba, Taya!"

Nagkaroon ng dalawang grupo. Ang apat na magkakagrupo ay sina Pecson, Basilio, Placido, at si Juanito. Habang sa kabila naman ay sina Macaraig, Sandoval, Isagani, at si Tadeo. Si Isagani ay todo kontra naman. Ayaw niya daw kasing kagrupo si Tadeo. Gustuhin niya man na makipagpalit kay Juanito, hindi naman ito pumayag. Sabi ni Juanito, malakas daw ang grupo nila at walang makakatalo. Sabay sigaw ng 'werpa satin mga lodi'. Inikutan lang siya ng mata ng mga kasama. 

Matapos ibigay ang kanilang mga armas, pinapasok sila sa isang kwartong maraming taguan. Sa kaunting minuto, nagsimula na ang laro.

* * *

"PUTANGINA BARIL PA!"

"SINO BA BARIL NG BARIL DIYAN? PATAY NA NGA YUNG TAO EH."

"ANO?! SINONG LALABAN DIYAN HA?— ay shit, patay nanaman ako."

Nagmistulang isang tunay na digmaan ang kanilang laro na Laser Tag. Pawis na pawis sila habang nagtatakbuhan sa loob ng napakainit na silid. Sila ay napapagod at ang iba naman ay nauuhaw. Hindi pala ito isang pambatang laro dahil kahit ang pinakamasigla at makulit na bata ay mapapagod dito. Kung sila ngang mga nasa kolehiyo ay napagod, ang isang musmos pa kaya? Posible ring magkaroon ng sugat ang sinumang maglalaro nito kaya hindi ito simpleng laro lamang.

Napabuntong-hininga si Basilio. Hindi niya inaasahan na labis siyang mapapagod sa larong ito. Pang-ilang beses niya nang namatay. Ang kanyang mga kagrupo ay nasa isa hanggang higit dalawang libo na ang puntos habang siya ay nasa siyam na daan pa lamang. Kaya lang, hindi naman siya pinupuntahan. Sa madaling salita, patalikod siyang tinitira ng mga kalaban.

Habang tumatakbo papalayo, nakita niya si Isagani. Para ba itong nagtatago, naghahanap ng tutudlaan habang nasa malayo. Ngumisi naman si Basilio dahil sa paraang kanyang naisip. Sa wakas, nakaisip na rin siya ng paraan upang matalo si Isagani at ang iba pang mga miyembro ng kanyang grupo. Sinugod niya ang walang kamalay-malay na si Isagani mula sa kanyang base at hinarangan niya hanggang sa ma-corner niya ito. 

Inilapag ni Basilio ang kanyang palad sa taas ng ulo ni Isagani. Nasa kabedon position sila ngayon. Medyo awkward kasi hindi sila nagsasalita. Nagtititigan lang sila, para bang may staring contest. Kaya naman naisipian ni Isagani na magsalita. Di niya keri yung katahimikan eh.

"Uy pare, 'wag dito." Natatawang sabi ni Isagani. Mas lalong lumaki ang ngisi ni Basilio nang maramdaman niyang nahihiya na ang kanyang Isagani. Syempre, nangangamatis ang mga pisngi ni Isagani, para siyang sinampal ng dalawang beses sa magkabilaang pisngi. Nagmukhang kinikilig si Gani, pero deep inside, minumura niya na yung sarili niya. Ba't daw ba kasi di niya mabaril kahit ang lapit na ng kalaban. Ayan kasi, alipin ng pag-ibig. Pati sa simpleng laro, talo.

Unti-unting inilapit ni Basilio ang kanyang mukha sa binata. Para bang, pinupuntirya niya ang makinis nitong labi. Syempre, parehas silang malandi. Kaya todo pikit naman itong si Isagani. Inaasam at naghihintay na magkabanggaan ang kanilang mga labi. Kaso, bakit parang ang tagal? Tapos may narinig pa siyang kakaibang tunog. Parang... namatay ulit siya sa laro?

Idinilat niya ang kanyang mga mata at nakita ang nakangising si Basilio. Sabi niya, "Ikaw kasi, Gani. Ang landi mo eh. Talo ka tuloy."

* * *

Nang tignan nila ang agwat ng kanilang points, tinawanan nila ang kulelat na si Tadeo. Sabi niya, tinatamad na daw kasi siyang maglaro at maghanap ng base. Kaya hinayaan nalang niyang mabaril siya ng kung sino. Ang highest naman nila ay si Juanito. Hindi naman daw kasi ito ang unang beses niyang maglaro ng Laser Tag. Kinutya siya ni Placido na pangalawa sa pinakamataas. Ang sabi niya, hindi daw kasi nag-aaral kaya may panahon daw siya sa mga ganito. Todo tanggi naman si Juanito. Habang pinag-uuspan nila ang kanilang mga nakuhang puntos, si Basilio naman ay nagpipigil ng tawa habang nakatingin kay Isagani na tahimik lang at naka-fierce mode on. Napansin ni Juanito ang nangyayari sa kanilang dalawa, kaya naman nagtanong ito.

"Hoy, ano bang nangyari sa inyong dalawa? Basi, nababaliw ka na ba?"

"Walang nangyari." Masungit na sagot ni Isagani at inikot ang kanyang mga mata.

"Wala daw. Hay nako, Gani. Denial ka pa." Natatawang sabi ni Basilio.

"Basi, shut up ka na nga lang!" 

Maghapong hindi tinigilan ni Basilio si Isagani. Patuloy siyang inasar ng med student kahit noong kumain sila ng pananghalian. Pinanood lang sila ng iba pang kasamahan at pinagmasdan.

"Uy, Placiding babes. Tignan mo sila. Ang sweet nila, noh?" Pang-aasar ni Juanito sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan na si Placido. "Kailan kaya tayo magiging ganyan?"

"Hoy, gago. Ilayo mo nga yung sarili mo sakin. Nakakabanas ka." Sagot naman ng masungit na binata habang inaalis ang kamay nitong nakakawit sa braso ng binata.

Jusmeyo, kanila lang nag-aasaran tapos ngayon, nagsusubuan ng ice cream. Di magtatagal, magsusubuan na rin iyan ng— ops, bawal pala. Let's keep this story PG. ~~Para hindi naman ma-taint yung isip ng mga nagbabasa nito.~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorna kasi di siya masyadong formal lmao
> 
> *bumalik sa basurahan*


End file.
